


It's the Journey and not the Destination that mattters

by Proudly_Fanvergent



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, oneshots, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudly_Fanvergent/pseuds/Proudly_Fanvergent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots inspired by Percabeth. Feels, fluff and much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

The first time she laid eyes upon the boy with the sea green eyes, he was sprawled out across one of the beds in the camp infirmary. She observed him quietly from her place near his bed; her metallic grey eyes taking in a mop of unruly black hair, skinny limbs and a slimy string of drool that was inching its way down his face. He was young, probably somewhere around her own age. He was a new camper, which explained why he landed up in the infirmary.

He didn’t seem capable of anything extraordinary. She would have passed him on the streets without sparing him a glance, thinking he was an ordinary mortal. Which was exactly what his mortal parent would have wanted – not attracting any attention from Gods, monsters or anything else.

The boy stirred, slowly regaining consciousness. Sleepy eyes prised themselves open, taking in everything around him with a casual disinterest.

He met her impassive gaze head on with an innocent smile of his own.

She was surprised. Usually new campers were afraid of her. But he wasn’t. He was different – she liked different.

But she had reputation to worry about. So she said the only thing her pride would allow, “You drool in your sleep.”

This was the moment Annabeth met Percy.


	2. Tutor

Percy and Annabeth were inseparable. At the moment, 14 year old Percy was attempting archery – and was failing miserably.

Annabeth watched him from the shadows of a big oak tree, chuckling as he kept missing the target. She inhaled sharply as an arrow embedded itself in the tree, centimetres away from her face.

After watching the arrows hit everywhere but the target, she took pity on him and went to offer her assistance.

“You’re doing it all wrong Seaweed Brain.”

Percy, still holding the loaded bow in position, turned suddenly which forced Annabeth to drop to the floor. “Seaweed Brain, be careful where you aim that thing!” She exclaimed.

“Sorry Wise Girl.” He blushed, lowering the weapon.

Annabeth huffed and stood up, adjusting Percy’s grip on the bow and arrow.

“Now you’re holding it correctly, but your stance is all wrong.” She moved to stand behind the useless son of Poseidon and rested her hands on his hips. Now it was his turn to inhale sharply. He had a massive crush on Annabeth, and she wasn’t making anything any easier.

“Place your feet parallel to each other.”

Percy complied eagerly.

“Now keep the target in sight and pull the arrow back.” Annabeth placed her fingers on his, lightly controlling his movements to illustrate what she was saying.

“Take a deep breath-” Annabeth pulled the bowstring back. “-and release the arrow.” She kept her gaze on the target (and Percy kept his gaze on her). There was swoosh and the arrow landed perfectly in the middle of the cross that she was aiming for.

“Bulls eye,” she whispered, her breath ghosting across Percy’s cheek. The son of Poseidon swallowed, which thankfully went unnoticed by Annabeth, and tried to stop his mind from wandering into dangerous territory.

She dropped her hands from his and moved to face him once more; breaking the spell she had unknowingly cast over her best friend. “Now you try!”


	3. Rollercoaster

 

They were a couple now, and Annabeth couldn’t be happier. The war was over and Percy was alive. She was content with focusing on her own life with Percy Jackson. They were on their third official date, and she’d chosen to go to a theme park. She was beginning to regret her decision, however, when Percy refused to go on a rollercoaster ride.

“It’s practically flying Annabeth! Zeus will turn me into Percy-toast,” her Seaweed Brain whined as she dragged him toward the highest rollercoaster in the theme park.

“No, he won’t,” Annabeth tried to assure him as they stood in line. She was holding on tightly to his hand. It seemed as if she was physically stopping him from running away.

“Wise Girl, you are the most intelligent person I have ever met and you’re right about a lot of things a lot of the time, but how could you possibly know that?” He inquired.

“I made a deal with Zeus when I was designing his temple on Olympus. I told him-“

“Yeah, ‘cause making deals with the King of the Gods isn’t dangerous at all!” Percy cut in. The sky rumbled and Percy muttered an apology through clenched teeth.

“-that I would incorporate a statue of him into the entrance but only if he abstained from electrocuting you whenever you’re in a very high building or on a rollercoaster,” Annabeth continued as if he hadn’t spoken.

Percy looked at her with a small smile and stopped trying to pull away. “So you’ve been planning this date for quite some time, haven’t you Wise Girl?” He gently nudged her with his shoulder.

Annabeth smiled bashfully in return. “I wanted this date to be something special that’s all. We always get interrupted by some monster or the other.”

She put her arms around his waist, compelling Percy to look into her piercing grey eyes. All the resistance drained out of him with a long gusty sigh. She was irresistible and she knew it all too well.

“You win this time. But next time we’ll do what I want.” Percy brushed a kiss to her forehead and mentally prepared himself for the worst ride of his life, Zeus be damned.          

Oh the things he does for this girl.


	4. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth is a little out of character in this, and so is Percy. Suggestive themes ahead - be warned!

The residents of the Athena Cabin were in a huddle just outside the dining pavilion. They looked like a team of highly successful sportsman just before a big match. Heated whispers could be heard from the group of siblings as they planned their strategy for tonight’s game of Capture the Flag. It was the Athena Cabin versus the Poseidon Cabin. Since there were only two sons of Poseidon – Percy and Tyson, the Hephaestus Cabin would be joining in on Poseidon’s side. Not that Percy needed any helping. Invulnerability had its perks, one of them being that Percy was undefeatable in Capture the Flag. The Athena Cabin wanted that to change – though it was more Annabeth than any of her other siblings.

Malcolm had just finished highlighting their game plan. The entire camp was excited for this match. This was the first time the Athena Cabin would go up against the Poseidon Cabin since Percy became invulnerable. Bets were placed and emotions were running high throughout Camp Half Blood.

“But what about Percy? Did you come up with anything that can defeat him?” Came the excited whisper of a young Athenian.

“Yeah, she’s right. We’ve got no chance against him.”

“Weapons don’t work on him-“

“He’s unpredictable-“

The group broke out in furious whispers once more.

“Everyone calm down!” Malcolm whispered as loudly as he dared. “They can hear us!”

Eyes widened and hands were clamped over mouths as the siblings discreetly glanced at the other huddle of demigods on the opposite side of the dining pavilion. It was the Hephaestus Cabin, with Percy and Tyson in their midst. The two half-brothers and the Hephaestus campers hurriedly shifted their focus to each other as they pretended to be discussing something important.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at their blatant lack of subtlety and snapped her fingers to get everyone’s attention.

“Don’t worry about Percy. I can handle him. Everyone else just stays in their positions and keeps their eyes on the prize.”

“Percy will be guarding the flag. There’s no doubt that they’d want their strongest guarding the flag,” said Malcolm. “The game will start in a few minutes. I want Melissa, Simon and Kim on perimeter watch. Natalie and Hayley will be the flag’s last line of defence. The rest of you, take out as many Hephaestus kids as possible. I will get the flag, with Jackson and Lydia defending me.”

Malcolm outlined their strategy just as the whistle blew for everyone to get ready. Each camper had looks of determination on their faces as they left to put on their armour.

;;

“Good luck trying to capture the flag, Wise Girl.” Percy smirked as she buckled up her breast plate. He was watching her as she armed herself, having already done so himself.

“We will win Seaweed Brain. The Athena Cabin always wins.” Annabeth said matter-of-factly. “Come help with this.” She motioned for him to come closer.

His fingers brushed against her side as he fastened the buckles, sending shivers down Annabeth’s spine. He pulled her closer by tugging at the loops in her jeans. He put his hands on her waist and turned her around so that Annabeth’s back was flush against his front.

She willed her breathing to stay normal. She knew what he was doing. She knew it all too well.

Annabeth pulled away from him, hoping he couldn’t see her blush. “Stop that Seaweed Brain. If you carry on with... _this_ neither of us will be able to compete.”

“Fine.” His smirk didn’t leave, not even when she started her warm ups. He stayed close to her, closer than necessary actually so Annabeth decided to punish him for trying to initiate a make out session.

She lifted her leg and rested her foot on his broad shoulder, bending so her head touched her knee. She straightened and was pleased to see the smirk had disappeared. But she was caught off guard when his warm hands began massaging her leg.

“I didn’t know how flexible you are.” Percy said, almost to himself.

Annabeth didn’t reply.

They were the only ones left in the locker room – it was only used for putting on armour- and things were beginning to get heated.

Annabeth swallowed. She loved the feel of his calloused hands on her leg. Damn him! Of course her punishment would backfire like this. Percy watched her face intently. Annabeth was beginning to blush as his hands went higher and higher up her leg...

She gasped and decided she’d had enough. Annabeth put her leg back on the ground and crushed her lips onto his. He grinned against her lips and Annabeth knew this had been his plan all along.

But Annabeth was one step ahead of him, as always.

Percy stopped kissing her and chuckled when she tried to follow his lips. “I heard you, you know. Planning to fight me yourself? I don’t think so Wise Girl.”

Annabeth glared at him. “Just shut up and kiss me Percy. You shouldn’t even be allowed to play Capture the Flag.”

“Are you angry I foiled your plans Annabeth?”

“Oh please, this couldn’t have worked out better.” She deftly produced a pair of handcuffs from her pocket and attached one end to Percy’s wrist. Pushing him up against the wall, she attached the son of Poseidon to one of the metal benches in the change room before he could even register what was happening.

Percy’s eyes widened. “Where did you get those handcuffs from? Why would you handcuff me to a _bench_?”

Annabeth smiled and kissed him on the nose. “The Athena Cabin never loses. It was my job to make sure of that.”

“Come on, babe, this bench is bolted to the floor.” Percy gritted his teeth and tried to free himself.

“Don’t worry, I’ll come and release you after we’ve won.” Annabeth tried to back away but Percy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She collided with his chest and Percy took the opportunity to kiss her senseless.

“You aren’t going anywhere,” he said, in a voice that made Annabeth’s toes curl.

Annabeth never liked to admit it to anyone but there was no way in Hades she would refuse her boyfriend when he asserted his control like that.

“Okay.” She said breathlessly and continued to show Percy Jackson just how much she loved him.


	5. Sleepless

The hands of Percy’s Mickey Mouse glow in the dark clock pointed to midnight. _Perfect_ , he thought sarcastically, regretting his late night snack of cookies and coffee. All his senses were on hyper alert. His eyes darted to and fro; his tired mind warping shadows into otherworldly creatures. Not a single sound escaped the son of Poseidon’s attentive ears.

He tossed and turned but still couldn’t achieve the sweet sanctuary of sleep.

Abandoning all hopes of falling asleep, Percy rolled out of bed. Grabbing Riptide off his nightstand, he tiptoed to the living room, nearly screaming the house down when he stepped on something round and sticky. It was a doughnut. _What in Hades...?_

A very confused Percy Jackson wandered into his living room clutching a squished donut in one hand and Riptide in pen form in the other. Setting the donut on the coffee table in front of him, Percy stretched out on the couch and picked up the TV remote.

The rest of the household slept soundly while the insomniac flipped through the channels, mentally berating himself about drinking caffeinated beverages.

Some actress on TV reminded him of a certain daughter of Athena. But Annabeth wasn’t here. She was probably curled up in bed _fast asleep_.

Percy smiled deviously. If he can’t sleep then neither will she. But that would mean waking her up and facing her wrath. His smile dropped. He’d rather stay on Annabeth’s good side. She was already mad at him for throwing her into the lake at camp. But Annabeth was cute when she was angry...

The inner battle that waged in his mind came to a ceasefire as he registered what he was watching. A rerun of Keeping up With the Kardashians was on. Percy shrugged and continued watching. He couldn’t sleep and he had nothing better to do. Why not?

Six hours and five seasons of Keeping up with the Kardashians later, an exhausted Percy Jackson curled up on the couch and finally fell asleep.


	6. Lakes and Blueprints

 

‘Get back here Seaweed Brain!’

Percy chuckled and sprinted toward the woods, leaving a trail of confused and bewildered campers in his wake. In his hands were what looked like blueprints for something or the other and, judging from the furious daughter of Athena chasing him, said blueprints were important and should not have been in his possession.

‘Catch me if you can, Wise Girl!’ He called over his shoulder. Percy’s shirt was an orange blur as he ran for his life, but his girlfriend was gaining on him. Quickly.

Annabeth couldn’t believe Percy would stoop this low. Sure, he’d been going on about how she needed a break from designing Olympus and how the dark rings under her eyes had only gotten darker once the school year started, but he had absolutely no right to just burst into her cabin and hijack her work!

Her golden ponytail swished violently to and fro, with some annoying stray tendrils (tendrils she purposely kept out of her ponytail because she knew Percy loved to play with her hair) whipping into her eyes. Her bare feet thudded against the ground, her shoes forgotten in her haste to get back her blueprints. She looked like a madwoman and, guessing by the shocked faces of the campers she sped past, wasn’t the only one that thought so.

Damn that stupid son of Poseidon. She was on the brink of something great – she just knew it - and he _had_ to come in and crush her train of thought. Now he was heading for the lake with her precious blueprints in his hands. She prayed they didn’t get destroyed – she’d worked her ass off on those plans for her mother’s new temple on Olympus. If he ruined them, she was going to kick Percy to the couch indefinitely. Figuratively speaking, of course, because they didn’t live together. _Yet._

A strangled yelp tore itself out of her throat as Annabeth watched her boyfriend jump gleefully into the lake with her blueprints. Sprinting to the edge of the lake, she began to wade to where she had seen his head disappear beneath the surface. But before she could reach the exact spot she felt a hand wrap around her ankle and tug sharply, sending her headfirst into the murky green water. She yelped again and resurfaced as fast as she could. Now Annabeth was furious. She was soaking wet and there was still no sign of Percy. Damn him.

Annabeth scanned the water for any sign of him. Nothing. Her body from the waist down was submerged underwater. She huffed and folded her arms. ‘Okay Percy, you’ve made your point. Now come out and we’ll talk.’

She waited expectantly. Still nothing. ‘Oh Percy come on! You’re being childish!’

Two strong arms wrapped around her from behind, making her jump. Percy. He rested his chin on her shoulder and pecked her on the cheek.

I’m not happy with you,’ she muttered, trying to ignore the feeling of his warm body pressed against hers. He’d chosen to remain dry.

‘I know.’ He turned her so that she now faced him and cupped her pouting face in his hands. He lowered his face to hers for a kiss and laughed quietly when she turned her face away.

They were the only ones in the lake, and the setting sun bathed the sky above them in purple and blue hues. The stars were beginning to make their appearance and the lake shimmered with refracted light. The only sound to be heard was the serene noises of the fauna and flora around them, with the far off sounds of the other campers going about their business.

Percy moved his hands to her lower back and laced his fingers together, enveloping Annabeth in his arms. ‘You work too hard, Annabeth. Even genius daughters of Athena need a break, you know.’

‘If you wanted me to take a break, all you had to do was ask.’

‘We both know that wouldn’t have worked. I know you want to impress your mother Annabeth, but you can’t keep slaving away day in and day out! You’re burning yourself out.’

Annabeth frowned. ‘I am not!’

Percy raised an eyebrow. Now who was being the childish one? ‘How many hours of sleep did you have last night?’

Annabeth looked guilty. ‘I didn’t exactly go to sleep last night…’ Before he could protest she continued quickly. ‘But I made huge progress on my mother’s temple designs – the designs that you stole! What did you do with them?’

Before he could react she pushed her hands into the back pockets of his shorts, essentially groping him. Percy just smiled, infuriatingly calm.

‘It’s not on me right now.’ At Annabeth’s confused look he elaborated. ‘I stashed your blueprints under the dock.’

‘What! Underwater?!’ She nearly screeched.

‘They’re in a bubble, relax. No water could get to them.’

‘If you think that’s going to reassure me you’re sorely mistaken! Give me my blueprints Percy.’ She removed her hands from his shorts and folded her arms once more.

He hesitated. ‘If I give them to you you’re going to go right back to work and this whole thing would have been for nothing.’

She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. ‘Okay. How about this: if you give me my designs I promise I will finish them and I won’t start on Aphrodite’s temple designs.’

‘How long until you’re finished?’ He looked hopeful.

‘I’ll be done by midnight. I promise. I’ll even swear on the Styx of you want.’

‘No, you don’t have to. I want tomorrow to be just me and you. I’ve missed you Wise Girl.’ He leaned in but was stopped by her hand on his chest. She smirked.

‘Blueprints first.’

‘Fine.’ He put a hand into the water and pulled out her beloved designs.

Annabeth smiled. ‘Thanks. Come on, I need to shower. I’m soaking wet and muddy.’

‘Need any help?’ Percy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning him a swat from Annabeth.

‘You are such a Seaweed Brain, Percy Jackson!’

‘But I’m _your_ Seaweed Brain. That’s all that matters.’


End file.
